Untouched
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Scotty and Bones get separated on an away mission, Scotty safely locked away on the Enterprise and Bones on separate pod on a foreign planet. Accompanied by Kirk and the away team. Bones is pleasantly surprised by Scotty's voice over the comm on the fifth night of his trip.


**Title:**_**Untouched**_

**Summary**: Scotty and Bones get separated on an away mission, Scotty safely locked away on the Enterprise and Bones on separate pod on a foreign planet. Accompanied by Kirk and the away team. Bones is pleasantly surprised by Scotty's voice over the comm on the fifth night of his trip. Established secret relationship. Comm sex.

**Rating:** _T_

**Characters: **_Scotty, Bones_

**Pairings:** _Scotty/Bones :Scones:__  
_**Genre:** _Humor and Romance._

**Warnings:** Just for Langage and Smut. PWP

**A/N:** So I saw a story kind of like this for this paring but I got mad when halfway through I figured out it was a Fem!Scotty fic. No! I wanted a sausage fest nkay? So I made my own.

OOO

Bones curled up on his side for the night, the sun had just set and they had learned the first night on the ground they should not be out after dark.

He sighed and rested a hand beneath his head.

He had been thinking about Scotty a lot that night, as much as he hated to admit it he was really beginning to miss him.

"Lenny, Lenny.." Bones' eyes opened to the familiar voice in his ear, Scotty was whispering, he was probably somewhere he could be heard talking easily.

"Scotty?" Bones asked groggily and rolled over onto his other side.

"Aye there, Lenny, I was hopin' you weren't asleep yet." Scotty replied softly and Bones recognized that sound in his voice, it was the way he sounded when he would invite himself into Bones' quarters and they would keep the noise down during lovemaking to keep their secret.

Or those days they could catch a few minutes on the Elavator after a near death experience.

Scotty didn't know how desperate he sounded in those moments but those had been Bones' favorites.

"I can't sleep. Its too damn early." Bones replied shortly and he heard Scotty snort a laugh on the other end.

"Well, at least if you're inside ya wont get eaten alive." Scotty replied and Bones half smiled at that.

"Mmm.." Bones hummed back deeply and Scotty's breath hitched eligible over the comm.

He hadn't meant for that to arouse the technician he was only giving a lazy response but he could tell it had.

"Lenny…" Scotty's voice came through weakly and Bones rolled onto his back and looked up at the blank ceiling of the space pod he was in.

"Hmm." He replied lazily and Scotty breathed a little unsteadily.

"I miss you." he whispered and Bones smiled.

"Miss you." he said back shortly. "You alone?" he asked after a moment and one hand slipped underneath his pants the other resting lazily behind his head.

"No, why?" He asked and Bones smiled.

"I am." He replied and judging by the sound of Scotty humming deep in his throat he got the gist.

"My shift isn't up for three more hours." He said back with clear disappointment in his voice.

"Mmm.. that's too bad." He cooed back and moaned into his comm. Purposefully.

"Shite." Scotty hissed into the comm..

"Thinkin' 'bout you." Bones said gruffly and Scotty licked his lips, all he could think about was Bones sprawled out touching himself thinking of him.

"Just a second…" Scotty said quietly and Bones frowned thinking Scotty had simply blown him off, to his surprise.

Bones sighed in disappointment and was about to retract his hand when he heard Scotty's voice come through breathily.

"In the supply closet."

Bones chuckled and imagined Scotty was probably blushing right about now.

"Thinkin' bout ya too." Scotty added after a moment.

"Slip your hand in your pants I ain't doin' this alone, Montgomery." He said roughly and Scotty's breathing came through quickened.

"Are you…?" he let the question hang in the air.

"touchin' myself for you." He finished for him and Scotty groaned into the come.

"Len…" he gasped out.

"Talk to me, Scotty, what ya doin?"

"T-touchin' meself too…." He stuttered back and Bones always liked how he could turn from desperate to bashful in an instant.

"I can see ya, skin flushed, hair messed up, breathin' hard just wantin' it…" Bones replied and Scotty sighed.

"Yes, yes.." That's all he could say.

"Talk to me Scot."

"Mmm… 'm waitin' for ya here, just ready and waitin' for ya." Bones groaned and quickened his pace.

"Goddamn, Scotty." He replied thickly and Scotty moaned.

"Fuck… I just want ya, all of ya.. when you get back here we're takin' two days leave." "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll need two days to recover." Bones replied and moaned, Scotty bit his tongue and tried to remain at least a little quieter, he wasn't safely locked away like Bones was.

"Oh please, please do." He gasped back.

"Still touchin' yourself?" he asked and Scotty groaned.

"Yeah." He breathed back.

"Put a finger in for me Scot." Bones replied and groaned loudly to emphasize his meaning.

"Ah shite, Lenny you don't know what you do to me." Scotty breathed back.

"You doin' it?" Bones heard a slurping noise then a long groan, it would seem he had.

"Much rather you be doin' this to me." He breathed back.

"Wait til I get back, Scotty." He replied strained and Scotty imagined he wouldn't have to wonder long.

They continued on both unable to speak momentarily, Bones groaned loudly.

"I'm cummin'" he gasped out and that's all it took for Scotty to finish himself off.

All that could be heard was the harsh breathing over the comms, Scotty slowly removed his finger and let out a heavy sigh.

Bones chuckled and it didn't take long for Scotty to join in.

"I've never done that before." Bones admitted a little breathlessly.

"Me either, not like that." Scotty gasped back trying to recover his breath.

"Wish I could taste ya." Bones replied and Scotty moaned.

"Careful, you'll get me goin' again." Scotty teased.

"I'm bored and I've got _all_ night." Bones replied and Scotty bit his bottom lip.

They were both broken out of their languid revelry by the sound of someone's applause.

"What the Hell?" Bones asked harshly and Scotty shook his head.

"I don't know." Scotty replied and started to panic.

"I was wondering how long that would take." They heard the teasing voice of Kirk through the comms.

"Jim, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Bones asked harshly, Scotty blushed wildly and remained locked in the closet simply out of shame.

Jim burst into the small room where Bones was laying and luckily had put himself away before he was caught.

"Hey, you're the one that didn't turn off our link Bones, I simply gave you some privacy." Then there was loud laughter.

"Get out, what the fuck is wrong with you." Bones said aggravated

"Just glad you're getting some action." The laughter didn't stop though Bones was not laughing. Scotty heard a bit of a rustle.

There was loud crack heard and a few muffled words shared before the sound of a door swishing closed could be heard.

"We're alone now Scotty, but I think you're going to have to send us a new comm. For the Captain."

The End.


End file.
